


oops, baby (i love you)

by apaixono



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Disney Movies, F/M, Fem!Kyungsoo, Genderbending, Idiots in Love, JM IS DUMB AND IN LOVE PASS IT ON, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Prom, fem!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apaixono/pseuds/apaixono
Summary: Kyungsoo just wants a promposal surprise that'll make her feel special. Junmyeon kind of didn't get the surprise part of the memo.





	oops, baby (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 2 of Reflection in 2017. Names were not changed to more effeminate ones because I was lazy.

It's the third promposal that Kyungsoo is witnessing this week, but it doesn't fail to tug at her heartstrings as she watches a batchmate of theirs nervously strum a beat-up guitar. She sighs wistfully and cradles her chin in her palm, enjoying the soft, slightly shaky version of I'm Yours from the (soon to be) couple a few feet away from them.

"It's the first time I've seen Yixing oppa nervous," She notes, other hand tapping mindlessly on the table. "Who's the girl that he's promposing to? I don't recognize her."

"The Chinese exchange student a year below us," Junmyeon answers promptly without even looking up from his paperwork. "I forgot her name, though, but she's really nice. She's part of the dance troupe, I think."

"You didn't even check," Kyungsoo accuses, going back to her lunch. It's some kind of lukewarm stir-fry, leftovers from yesterday's take out dinner. It's not quite as good as it was yesterday. "What are you even doing?"

"Prom committee work, what else? Planning a nice prom isn't a piece of cake, you know," Junmyeon says, still writing on the margins of what looks like a program flow. "Also, should we have games first, or just hold them after dinner?"

"After dinner," She replies. "But still, it's lunch time. I feel like I'm having lunch alone, if you're just going to pay attention to your work. It's our break, Junmyeon. Take a break, too."

"Soo, I really need to get these done," Junmyeon sighs, but his tone is still patient and gentle even as he scribbles away. "And you know I have a quiz in Physics today, so I can't work on it then."

"You work too hard," Kyungsoo shakes her head at him, stealing a piece of kimbap from his open lunchbox and going back to watching Yixing's promposal. A small crowd has gathered around them, clapping and singing along as the elder sings more confidently, the girl looking quite smitten as she hides her bashful smile behind a bouquet of carnations. Kyungsoo couldn't help but smile herself, enamored at the sight. She wishes someone will prompose to her like that, too—live singing, flowers, maybe balloons? A crowd holding up signs, hand-painted and huge and maybe even sparkly, with her name on it and 'will you go to to prom with me' in bold letters. Maybe a pun, like—

Something cold touches her lips, and she turns to see Junmyeon holding up a piece of kimbap to her mouth. His folder is closed, pen capped and peeking out of his pencil case. "Lunch's almost over and yet there you are, mooning over a promposal. Eat." He taps the roll against her lower lip, and she opens her mouth obediently and chews. Junmyeon's mom definitely makes the best kimbap. "I forgot how you're such a big sap."

"Hey, the promposal was cute. You know I enjoy all those big, cliché romantic gestures," Kyungsoo shoots back, stealing another kimbap from his container with her bare fingers in retaliation. Junmyeon doesn't even blink, just pushes the container closer to her as he polishes off Kyungsoo's rejected fried rice with gusto. "Besides, it's not like I'll be promposed like that, so I just take great enjoyment in watching them happen. Give me a break."

"Never say never, Kyungsoo-yah," Junmyeon winks at him, earning him a kick in the shin that he barely flinches at. "Who knows, maybe someone's cooking up a grand promposal for you."

"Yeah, no. Finish your lunch and let's go," She rolls her eyes and finishes the rest of Junmyeon's kimbap. "We're still on for later, right? It's a Friday. Or did you forget about our weekly movie marathon because you're so busy now?"

"Of course I didn't forget. I didn't schedule a meeting today and all." Junmyeon reaches up and pats the corners of her mouth clean, taking her hand and wiping the grease off of her fingers. He always treats her like a little child, honestly. "I'll pick you up outside your classroom after class. What do you want to get for dinner?"

"Chicken wings!" Kyungsoo answers excitedly, earning her an exasperated sigh. "And cheese fondue and black noodles and bingsu!"

"You haven't shopped for a prom dress, right?" Junmyeon quips, standing up and taking her lunchbox for her. "I'm not sure if you can fit into it after all that food."

"How dare you, Kim Junmyeon!" Kyungsoo screeches, and she chases a laughing Junmyeon away from their table near the field and to their classrooms, the sounds of their thundering feet drowned by the ringing of the lunch bell.

 

 

"We should get, like, matching dresses," Baekhyun says excitedly, holding up a dress that looks like cotton candy on steroids.

"We should, like, not," Kyungsoo replies flatly, idly flipping through a clearbook of sketches. Prom is a good four weeks away, but Baekhyun is already excited to get her dress, so here they are, spending a gloomy Saturday afternoon cooped up in Baekhyun's aunt's tiny studio. Ms. Byun, a short, chubby woman in her fifties, is busy getting more designs at the back, leaving the two girls alone. "You look good in an empire cut dress, but those make me look fat."

"Nonesense. You'll look stunning either way, shut up." Baekhyun waves her off, pulling off another dress off the ready-to-wear rack. It's a simple white straight cut dress with lace trimmings, the exact opposite of the first one she held up. "Too simple?"

"Yup. Anyway, do you have a date for prom already?" Kyungsoo asks. "I heard along the grapevine—and yes, by that I meant along the corridors—that Chanyeol's planning something huge."

"Well, he's not exactly subtle about the whole thing, but I'm trying to talk him out of a grandiose proposal. He's got glitter all over his room, for heaven's sake." Baekhyun shakes her head. "He doesn't have to go through all that to get my yes."

"Whoa, whoa, when did you get so smooth, Baek?" She teases. "At least your boyfriend has something planned for you. Are you guys planning to match?"

"Yep. We're thinking of going gold and blue this year. Speaking of blue and gold—" Baekhyun pulls out a mermaid cut dress in a deep, royal blue. "Good?"

"Ooh, I like that one. Try that on," Kyungsoo flashes her a thumbs up. "At least you're not worrying about having a date. Perks of having a boyfriend, I suppose."

"I'm sure someone's planning to ask you out, Soo. They're probably just too scared to ask," Baekhyun laughs, draping the dress at the back of an empty armchair. "Or, you know, Junmyeon oppa. He's probably going to ask you."

"Yeah, right," Kyungsoo snorts, going back to the clearbook in front of her. There's a nice, flowy dress that she has her eye on; maybe Baekhyun's aunt can make her a periwinkle version. "He's too busy with prom preparations to even bother looking for a suit. And it's not as if he's going to ask me."

"Why not?" Baekhyun shrugs. "You're pretty, you're smart, you're feisty, you're independent, you're a damn catch. You doubt yourself too much, Kyungsoo."

"Baek, I know you want us to happen, but it's never going to happen, alright?" She sighs. "I wish we could happen too, been wishing it since forever, but I ran out of magic wish-granting powder at the moment, and it's unlikely someone as perfect as Junmyeon will like me, so I guess I'm going stag. Playing my usual role as the supportive, invisible best friend cheering from the sidelines. No biggie."

"Ever heard of the saying, never say never, Soo?" The latter winks at her, shit-eating grin plastered on her face. "You're in for a surprise soon, I can feel it."

"And I can feel that you either know something I don't, or you're just pulling a fast one on me. Either way, cut it out, alright?" Kyungsoo says, unimpressed. "I'm perfectly fine going alone. I'm a professional third wheel, you know."

"Didn't you ever consider that maybe you don't have to be a third wheel to prom?" Baekhyun hums, still smiling mysteriously. "It's all over the grapevine, you know. Maybe if you get your head out of that brooding cloud for once, you'll be able to hear it, too."

"What are you talking about?" Kyungsoo asks, but before she could get an answer, Baekhyun's aunt comes back with another overstuffed folder and swatches, and their attentions are drawn back to prom dresses. 

 

 

Naturally, because Baekhyun told him not to do anything grand, Chanyeol is pulling all stops for his proposal. He asks some of their batchmates to lead Baekhyun to the middle of the lawn using a trail of red and white confetti, where he is waiting with a small crowd that are holding red roses and glittery placards. Chanyeol is wearing a suit jacket over his school uniform, and is strumming away on his acoustic guitar as he sings Valentine by Kina Grannis, a bunch of theater kids dancing and providing backup vocals behind him.

Naturally, Baekhyun tears up as she arrives in the field. She hides her tears behind the roses and laughs at the glittery signs, smile wide and bright as Chanyeol finishes his song and finally asks her to prom with a long-stemmed pink rose, even jokingly going down on one knee. She laughs out her yes and buries her tearful face in Chanyeol's shoulder as they embrace, the tall man lifting her up and spinning her around carefully but happily.

Naturally, Kyungsoo is part of the surprise, from the planning to the actual execution. She helped spread the confetti earlier, and her final task is to hold up one of the glittery signs that Chanyeol painstakingly made after class for almost a week. She doesn't mind though, even if her arms are tired and her school skirt is covered in fine gold dust, because she can see how her two friends are so in love with each other. She sighs dreamily as she watches them giggle and bicker playfully while still wrapped in each other's arms, eyes wide and moony.

"Oh Kyungsoo, ever the hopeless romantic," Junmyeon chuckles beside her. He too has glitter all over his pants, and some of it even got into his jet black hair. It makes him look like a fairy. "You seem happier than Baekhyun."

"I don't know how you're not happy for them. They're the cutest, I swear." Kyungsoo replies, still watching the couple hug it out with a small smile. "Not everyone gets the opportunity to be promposed like that, you know."

"Do _you_ want to be promposed like that?" Junmyeon asks. "Does every girl want to be promposed like that?"

"Well, I can't say the same for all girls, but you know, who doesn't want to feel extra special, right? Like a princess for a short while." Kyungsoo shrugs at him, tone wistful. "I mean, it doesn't have to be super grand or anything. But seeing all that effort just for you...Man, that's something else entirely."

"So for someone to be able to take you to prom, they have to prompose like this?" Junmyeon says. "Flowers, a song number, confetti, all that jazz?"

"Not really, no. I'd appreciate it, yes, but really, I don't even know if someone'll ask me to prom." Kyungsoo shakes her head. "I'll probably be over the moon if someone even asks me out by passing me a note written on a gum wrapper."

"Hey, don't be like that," Junmyeon suddenly says sharply, frowning. "You doubt yourself too much, Soo. You're a big catch. Anyone'll be lucky to have you."

"You said the same thing as Baekhyun, yet here I am, still single and dateless." She laughs, a tinge too bitter to be normal. "Really, Junmyeon, I'll be fine. No need for your pity or whatever. I like going stag."

"Don't be so sure. Maybe someday, someone will surprise you," He replies, but before Kyungsoo could probe further, he slings an arm around her shoulders and moves to drag her out of the field. "C'mon, let's get ice cream. My treat!" And really, who can turn down free ice cream with your long-time best friend slash crush? Not Kyungsoo, so she puts her sign on the pile of glittery placards and lets herself be led to the ice cream parlor.

 

 

First year students are taking this nationwide aptitude test, so all the upperclassmen have the Thursday off. Kyungsoo is currently spending hers lying in bed, wrapped in her favorite fleece blanket and binge-watching Disney princess movies in sweats and a slightly oversized PE shirt that might be Junmyeon's. It's a welcome reprieve to the stressful weeks prior to this long weekend, and she couldn't be more grateful to freshmen.

She's on her third movie—Mulan seems like a nice break after Snow White and Cinderella—when her phone suddenly rings, disrupting Mulan mid-preparation for her appointment with the matchmaker. Kyungsoo frowns and pauses the movie, rooting around for her phone under the sea of pillows behind her. No one's supposed to be calling her; her family knows she'll be hibernating today and Baekhyun is out malling with her cousins. No one else ever really calls, except for—

Junmyeon. His name and a photo of him posing with a giant beer glass in Sapporo flashes on the screen, and Kyungsoo rolls her eyes fondly. Figures. She accepts the call and leans back against her pillow fort. "Hey, you."

"Soo, hi," Junmyeon says. He seems distracted, if the immediate use of her nickname is anything to go by. "Are you busy?"

"Nope. Just watching movies. What's up?" Kyungsoo hums, playing her movie and turning down the volume so she can still listen to Junmyeon while watching.

"You bought a prom dress already, right? With Baekhyun last week?" He asks. "What color was it?"

"Uh, lilac," She answers. Since when did Junmyeon care about her dress? Or girl stuff, in general? He'd just usually nod and offer the occasional input whenever she asked about something, like clothes or shoes. "It's like powder blue, but purple. Ish? I could take a photo if you want."

"That'll be great, thanks. Hold on," Junmyeon says, and as she taps away on her laptop to send him the selfie she and Baekhyun took last week in the dressing room, she hears him talk to someone a bit far from him. "She says it's lilac. I'll show you a picture when I get it. Yeah, great, thanks. Hey, Kyungsoo."

"Sent," Kyungsoo replies, switching back to her movie. "Why'd you need it?"

"I'm at the tailor now, and I'll drop by the haberdashery in a bit," Junmyeon explains. "I need to pick out a tie and a pocket square, then the tailor needs to choose a suit color after I pick out a design—"

"Okay, but—" Kyungsoo tries to interject, but the latter just continues rambling.

"—Then the florist just called earlier and asked for a color scheme, and I told her I didn't have it yet, I'll tell her tomorrow, but then she started rambling on how they have to get a good start, like what?"

"Junmyeon—"

"I mean, God, it's just a corsage, they wouldn't need an entire day to make one. Then I reminded them of how good the money I paid was and she started being all angelic like oh right yes would you like a sample of our other designs? No oh my god I want time!"

"Junmyeon—"

"Then here at the tailor I bumped into Jongin while I was getting measured and he just told me that the production design team had some problems with the stage and I panicked so I accidentally got pricked by a ton of pins on my leg and let me tell you, Soo, it wasn't a fun experience—"

"Junmyeon!" Kyungsoo says loudly, and she could hear him flinch. "Sorry, sorry. You were rambling."

"Oh, I was? Whoops," Junmyeon says sheepishly. "Sorry, were you saying something?"

"Yeah. I was asking why do you need the color of my dress," She asks.

"Well, we have to match, don't we?" Junmyeon answers simply, like this piece of information is a well-known fact. "Plus I have to make sure the corsage doesn't clash with your dress."

"O...kay?" Kyungsoo says slowly. "But why do we need to match? It's not like we're going to prom together."

The line abruptly goes silent, and for a while Kyungsoo couldn't hear anything but Mushu sassing the Fa family guardians and the faint sound of classical music being played in the background. The silence carries on for a long time, and she would've thought the call has been dropped if she didn't catch Junmyeon faintly saying, "Shit."

"Um, Junmyeon?" She asks tentatively.

"Shit, I forgot I haven't asked you to prom yet," Junmyeon says, clearly panicking. "Oh shit, oh shit—um, I gotta go, bye!"

"Junmyeon, wait," Kyungsoo calls out, but instead she hears a loud thump before the call ends. She stares at her phone screen, Junmyeon's name staring back at her with the words "call ended" in the middle.

Huh.

Kyungsoo pauses her movie and scrolls through her contacts to find Baekhyun. As she waits for her friend to pick up the call, her phone pings, notifying her of a stream of new texts:

From: **Junmyeon <3**  
[16:46] SHIT I WAS SO OUT OF IT TODAY THAT I CALLED UP KSOO AND ASKED HER STUFF FOR PROM I FORGOT I HAVENT ASKED HER YET AND NOW SHE KNOWS I'M GONNA ASK HER OH MY GOD WHAT ABOUT MY SURPRISE AKSJSKHDKDGDXJDCKSFKSKDH

From: **Junmyeon <3**  
[16:48] OH MY GOD THAT WAS FOR CHANYEOL SHIT IGNORE IGNORE IGNORNEMSJSKSHDND  
[16:48] AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAKSJSKXJS

"Hey, baby girl," Baekhyun's cool voice chirps once she picks up the call, voice slightly muffled. "How's the hibernating life?"

"Good, good. Hey, Baek," Kyungsoo says distractedly. "I think Junmyeon's asking me to prom."

"Oh? And how did you know?" Baekhyun asks. She doesn't seem surprised at all.

She takes a deep breath, trying to calm her erratically beating heart. "Because he just called me up and asked me for the color of my dress, and when I asked why, he said we had to match. Then when I called him out on it, because hello, we weren't going together, he said he forgot to ask me and dropped the call. Immediately after, he wrongly sends a text for Chanyeol to me about a surprise."

Perhaps the greatest decision that Kyungsoo does that afternoon is to keep the phone away from her, because Baekhyun fills her room with high-pitched, incoherent screams.

"Oh my god," She squeals. "That was singlehandedly the cutest and the dumbest thing I have heard in my life. I love it."

"Baek, what do I do?" Kyungsoo asks, picking at her nail polish nervously. She's long overdue for a manicure, anyway. "I mean, is this a joke or what?"

"It's not. You can have both mine and Chanyeol's word for it." Baekhyun assures her. "This was what I was trying to tell you before. Junmyeon has been planning to ask you to prom for a long time now."

"Me? But why?" Kyungsoo says incredulously.

"Because he likes you! Duh!" If they were beside each other, Baekhyun would've surely hit her arm. Hard. "You both have been uselessly pining for each other for a long time now. We're actually betting on when you'd be a couple."

"Are you winning, then?" She finds herself asking, trying to distract herself from the excitement bubbling in her stomach.

"Nope. I bet that you'll be together after prom, after you've both gone stag then danced and spent the night together anyway." Baekhyun hums. "But whatever, I don't care as long as you both are together."

"I can prolong the agony, if you want," Kyungsoo giggles. "Make you win the bet."

"Do that and I'll make sure you both don't live to attend prom together," Baekhyun shoots back. "Seriously, Kyungsoo, how are you not freaking out? This is huge! I am so happy for you!"

"Do you not hear my giggles? I'm so happy I can't stop giggling," She says, and even if she knows she should be exasperated, she still can't stop being so giddy. "Do you know his plan? How will he ask me to prom?"

"It's a surprise! Patience, my young Kyungsoo," Baekhyun chides. "Just know that it'll be fantastic."

"I can't wait, to be honest," Kyungsoo says. "How am I supposed to sleep now? Oh my god."

"You gotta chill, girl. We still have school tomorrow." The latter laughs. "Just go watch more movies and try not to imagine yourself in the princess' shoes. What are you watching now?"

"Mulan," She answers. "I'm at the part where she's in the camp already."

"Seems like you found Shang already," Baekhyun teases. "You remind me of Mulan, too—fierce, brave, and has a dry sense of humor."

"If I'm Mulan and Junmyeon's Shang," Kyungsoo replies smoothly, "Then does that make you Mushu? Fits you well, Baek. You're both small and sassy."

"I HOPE JUNMYEON GIVES YOU ROSES WITH THORNS," Baekhyun screeches and abruptly hangs up. Kyungsoo just laughs and plays the movie again, heart light and content.

 

 

Friday comes a little too quickly for Kyungsoo's liking. She hasn't fully processed what happened yesterday, and she's not sure if she could face Junmyeon today without dissolving into happy tears. But a high school girl's got to do what a high school girl's got to do, and that is to go to school and work her ass off. So she rolls out of bed and eats her breakfast and flinches in the cold shower and runs to the bus stop, as usual.

(She did take the time to brush her hair and put on a bit of make-up and put on her cutest sweater though. Just because.)

The school seems normal when she arrives. Students are milling around, teachers are making their way to the faculty rooms with coffee cups and binders, and maintenance staff are trying to clear the paths of snow and dried leaves. Nothing indicating of a surprise about to happen, so Kyungsoo shrugs and makes her way towards her locker to get her books.

(Admittedly, a part of her is expecting a surprise inside, because why not? So when she opens the door and nothing tumbles out, she suppresses the feeling of disappointment bubbling in her gut and grabs her calculus textbook.)

The morning passes by uneventfully, with Chanyeol flinging his shoe at Jongin's head in between world history and physics the only source of entertainment in Kyungsoo's day so far. And maybe she's just expecting a little too much, but really, it's almost lunch time and there's no sign of Junmyeon, roses, balloons, placards, or even just a clue of a promposal that's about to happen. Given, Junmyeon's not in her class, but usually the students would be abuzz with the stories of who's asking out whom. But no, the talk of the town is some new TV show that Kris apparently saw on Netflix, what's for lunch in the cafeteria today (fried chicken and eggplant bake), and Mrs. Han's baby's photos that is all over Instagram. She sighs and tunes them all out, focusing instead on packing away her things.

"You look sad," Baekhyun observes from her seat behind her as she haphazardly stuffs everything inside her oversized backpack. "Actually, no. You look disappointed. Almost like you're waiting for something. What's up?"

"Nothing, nothing," Kyungsoo says glumly, sighing when her best friend rolls her eyes at her. "Okay, maybe I'm kind of disappointed that Junmyeon hasn't asked me out yet. I mean, his texts did imply that he's asking me, right? But nothing has happened yet and I don't know, maybe he backed out or something?"

"Oh my god, Soo, really?" Baekhyun laughs loudly, hitting her desk with glee. "Didn't you ever learn the meaning of the word   
'surprise?' Don't wait for it, just let it happen and enjoy the moment when it does."

"I know, I know, but..." She sighs again, running a hand through her hair. "I just can't help it, you know? I've waited so long for this moment and now I'm so close yet so far away."

"You'll get there, I promise." Baekhyun assures her, hefting her bag on her shoulder and standing up. "Now, stop moping and let's go! I'm hungry, I want chicken."

"You almost sound like Jongin," Kyungsoo snorts, but she stands up and follows her best friend out of the classroom and towards the lockers so they can dump their books. She opens her (still empty) locker and bends down to fix the mess that is her many binders for her different classes, all color-coded and overstuffed with notes and quiz papers. She'll have to fix through them during the break, and she's already dreading the idea of it even with a few more months of school to go. Somehow, she manages to find and retrieve the ones that she needs for her afternoon classes amidst the chaos, and she hastily stuffs them inside her bag before straightening up.

"Hey, Baek, let's—" She says, but she stops when she realizes that the hallway is empty. No Baekhyun, no overexcited lunch crowd, no freshmen milling around in groups. Huh. Maybe they're all in the cafeteria? She tentatively walks down the hallway towards the huge dining hall, looking around every so often for company. Where did they all go?

Kyungsoo gets her answer when she pushes the cafeteria doors open. It's still empty, with even the kitchen staff missing, save for one lanky freshman with silver hair whose name Kyungsoo had forgotten. He smiles at her and hands her a long-stemmed white rose before wordlessly offering his arm for her to take.

"Where are we going?" She asks, but the freshman just shrugs and gestures for her to take his arm. Figuring that she wouldn't be getting any answers any time soon, she tentatively rests her hand on the crook of the freshman's arm and follows him as he leads her out of the cafeteria and towards the stairs. Waiting at the foot of the staircase is another lanky sophomore—Young something, he's new; Kyungsoo has never been good with names—armed with a cheesy grin and another rose. He takes over from there with a funny little salute and helps her climb the stairs, holding her hand daintily like she's royalty in a ballgown and not a confused senior in an olive green sweater. Kyungsoo gets passed on to two more undergraduates—really, who are they and where did they come from?—before finally reaching the last staircase, the one that directly leads to the rooftop. The freshman assisting her passes her on to Jongin, who's grinning maniacally as he bounces excitedly on his feet.

"Hey, noona," He chirps, offering her his arm. "Ready?"

"For what?" Kyungsoo asks, but she somehow gets her answer when she steps on something soft. She looks down and sees a trail of red, pink, and white rose petals scattered neatly on the stairs, and _oh_. It finally sinks in what everything is for, and her heart picks up speed.

"Let's not keep him waiting long, he's been a nervous wreck the entire morning," Jongin chuckles, and he slowly leads her up the stairs before pushing the heavy door open. At once, a guitar starts strumming, someone starts tapping away to the beat, and Chanyeol's deep voice begins rapping:

"If he was your prom date, he'll never let you go. He can take you to places you ain't never been before. Kyungsoo, take a chance or you'll never ever know. He got roses in his hands that he really like to give you, you, you~"

A small crowd has gathered on the rooftop, singing along and clapping as Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, and a few other friends of theirs lead the song. Kyungsoo bursts out laughing as Junmyeon peeks from behind the crowd nervously, a tuft of black amidst the whites and blues of their uniform.

"Justin Bieber? Really?" She snorts, hiding her smile behind the bunch of roses in her hand. Beside her, Jongin is also laughing at them.

"Hey, we thought it was nice!" Chanyeol complains, still strumming away. "Wait till you hear the chorus. And ready! 1, 2, 3—He'd like to be anything you want. Hey Soo, let him talk to you~"

As if on cue, the crowd parts to reveal Junmyeon standing in the middle, looking both hopeful and downright terrified as he holds three huge long-stemmed pink roses. His voice slightly shakes as he opens his mouth and sings, "If I was your prom date, I'll never let you go. Keep you in my arms, girl, you'll never be alone. I can be a gentleman, anything you want. If I was your prom date, I'll never let you go."

Kyungsoo laughs and walks towards him, grin wide and heart pounding in her chest. Junmyeon meets her halfway, pushing the roses into her hands nervously.

"Nice revisions you did there," She jokes to lighten up the mood, but Junmyeon still remains hesitant.

"I didn't buy the suit, just in case you'd say no," He says quietly, eyes earnest but still have some doubt lurking behind them. "I, uh, wasn't sure if you'd accept, after everything."

"And why wouldn't I accept you?" Kyungsoo replies just as softly, reaching to cup his cold hands in her own clammy ones. "When did I ever reject you, Myeon?"

"I know, but..." Junmyeon sighs, casting his eyes down. "I wasn't spending enough time with you recently. I ruined the surprise for you yesterday. I don't know if this promposal is good enough. I don't know why you would accept me, to be honest."

Kyungsoo's heart melts at that, and she wonders what she has done in her past life to deserve this boy in front of her. She gently cups Junmyeon's face with her hand and rubs her thumb over his cheeks assuringly.

"Then I guess we'll have to drop by the tailor before we go to my house for our weekly movie marathon today," She says, trying her hardest not to cry. Junmyeon looks up at her in surprise, a multitude of emotions flying across his face.

"W-what?" He whispers softly, tone fragile but so, so full of hope. Kyungsoo couldn't stop the tear that escapes the corner of her eye even if she tried. Oh, well. She just hopes Junmyeon didn't include an official photographer in his plans.

"Well, we have to get your suit. You might lose it," She shrugs, trying to come off as nonchalant.

"I could get another one," Junmyeon tilts his head, eyes hopeful but confused at the same time.

"Yeah, but you already found a good suit that doesn't clash with mine. We have to match, don't we?" Kyungsoo repeats the same exact words he said to her yesterday, her heart soaring as Junmyeon breaks into one of hugest, brightest, and most beautiful smiles she has ever seen.

"Is that a yes?" Junmyeon asks, eyes shining. "You'll go to prom with me?"

"Yes, Junmyeon, I'll go to prom with you," Kyungsoo says, and she yelps in pleasant surprise as Junmyeon whoops and envelopes her into a tight hug, arms tight around her waist as he spins her around. Their laughs mingle in the air as the small crowd around them claps and cheers, Baekhyun and Chanyeol even gathering the rose petals off of the floor and throwing it at them. But none of these matter, not the noise or the mess or the fact that the surprise probably ate most of their break. What matters is this moment, Junmyeon's arms around her, warm and secure, and the fuzzy feeling in her heart that she can only attribute to love. And really, even if Junmyeon spoiled the surprise and made her wait for quite some time, she wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

_Epilogue_.

"Kyungsoo! Junmyeon is here!"

Kyungsoo almost drops her phone when she hears her mom call from downstairs. "Ooh, he's here, he's here!" She says excitedly. "Baek, I have to go."

"Oh my god! I'm sooo excited for you!" Baekhyun squeals. "Go get em, tigress! I'm just waiting for Chanyeol, so I'll be on my way soon. See you in a bit!"

"See you!" Kyungsoo quickly ends the call and stows her phone inside her clutch before hopping into her heels. For a moment, she regrets choosing a really soft and flowy dress as she hobbles down the stairs, simultaneously trying to walk fast and not step on the hem. She manages to succeed until the last step, where she trips on air, of all things, and goes flying into the air—

—and right into a solid, warm embrace that smells faintly of expensive cologne, lavender fabric softener, and peach chewing gum.

"Got you," Junmyeon says softly, arms steady on her waist, holding her upright as she steadies herself. "Careful, now."

"Thanks," She replies just as quietly, resting her hands on the lapels of his grey suit. He looks really good tonight, with his brown hair pushed back to show his smooth forehead, his eyes bright and filled with light. His lilac tie and pocket square immaculate and is the exact color of her dress, his suit a dark ash grey that compliments his fair skin. Kyungsoo really lucked out on this one.

They just stand there for a while, holding each other and staring at each other with faint blushes and adoring looks, until Kyungsoo's mom clears her throat loudly somewhere behind them. "Alright, you both can stare your fill later. Let's take photos so you can go dance and be all lovey-dovey as usual," She says with a knowing grin, ignoring their flustered excuses and brandishing Kyungsoo's camera. She snaps away for a good five minutes until she's satisfied with her shots before she waves them out of the house.

Junmyeon helps Kyungsoo into his car with a shy smile before getting inside the driver's seat, rolling down the windows so she can say goodbye. "We'll be back before midnight, Mrs. Do," He assures her as he starts the car.

"You both better be officially together when you get back here!" Mrs. Do calls back. Junmyeon's foot almost slips off of the gas pedal for that comment.


End file.
